


远梦

by KATAYH



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC预警, R18预警
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATAYH/pseuds/KATAYH





	远梦

橘红色是未兵败前太阳同黑夜的弯刃抗衡后喷涌的动脉血，被云层的纱网过滤掉最沉重的一部分，于是那些筛选出来的浮艳的美丽，就这样问心无愧地落下去，落到了咿咿呀呀记不清歌词的曲调里。

张语格哼着歌，慢慢悠悠地把最后一行字打进电脑里，周末的办工间里是一片默然的寂静，她压着嗓子，哼的快乐又小心翼翼。

到底是立夏了，原本瘦弱畏寒的恒星像是咽了一口救命的热汤，厮杀也能拖延得久些，惨烈的火烧云翻滚着往尽头边无畏前进。

室内空调开的不算低，和张语格隔了两个位置的孔肖吟穿了一件薄薄的黑色纱裙，纱制的长条衣料在胸口交叉弯曲，打出了轻柔漂亮的蝴蝶结，端庄得垂在领口裸露的肌肤前。几个月前上司一时兴起，将原来那些沉默的灰尘好似深入骨骼般难以去除的旧桌子全部换了新，连带着装修陈设也成了陌生的新面孔，张语格其实有些厌恶新鲜，她更擅长在一成不变的土壤里种植愿望，她是心细又寡言的爬行动物，不动声色地去摸透一个人，只是时间问题。可是随着这次突如其来的大变动，孔肖吟也从她身边的位置搬去了更远的地方，张语格假装不经意地问过一次，得到了类似想离空调近一些所以进行了调换的理由，两三块不算高的隔板便由此肃然立在两个人中间，即使工作间隙张语格习惯性抬起头，也已经不能再看清孔肖吟的脸了。

小团的烟花在夏日青空里炸开，细长的火焰虚弱地燃烧着，不过片刻就熄灭了下去，不合时宜在白昼出现的热烈，很快被更大的光亮吞食完毕了。

偏偏张语格都记得，不是太长的相处中，张语格把孔肖吟的一点一滴都藏进了眼瞳，一并保存下来的还有那些转瞬即逝的烟火，张语格轻轻闭上眼，彩色的光线便静悄悄地漂浮起来，像一个重复千万次已经足够成熟的浪漫仪式，而这场仪式的终点是孔肖吟。

张语格记得她很瘦，特别是腰，纤细地好似掐都掐不得，这让张语格觉得，她一直种植进土地里的不是她自己那个说不出口的痴心，是孔肖吟这株开的极艳的玫瑰，花瓣裹着甜蜜的露水，手指碰了碰就摇摇晃晃地颤。

她当然是漂亮的，没人能对这个褒义词做出否认，她美丽地坦然，一点柔柔怯怯的小家子气都没有，是最饱满成熟的果实，有大红色的瓤，连香气都清甜。

可张语格不同，她把爱慕都伏在了海底，是黑洞洞的阳光也照不到的空间，唯有流动的带着阴沉味道的水一次次覆盖上去，那点心惊胆战的喜欢才在砂石里有了存活的感觉。

高温的汤药没能把白日的生命延续太久，昏暗几乎是铺天盖地来的，黏稠的深色调胜利者一般占据了接下来的所有时间，而那弯暂时还不算显眼的月亮，就是夜晚急率插上去的耀武扬威的荣耀旌旗。

张语格伸手关掉电脑，偏头瞧了一眼白墙上机械行走的冷漠圆钟，时针已经彻底压向了数字七，因为夜晚的来临，空调都跟着招摇高调起来，张语格低头摸了摸有些发冷的手臂，开始站起来收拾手边的东西。她头顶的长管白炽灯亮得有些过分热切，像在烹煮着什么，都能听见咕噜咕噜冒气泡的沸腾声。

“tako！”气泡破裂的一瞬间，孔肖吟的嗓音穿插进来。

张语格停下来，然后微笑着去看声音的源头，她听见自己温柔的含着些轻快的语气准确无误地从喉咙里跳了出来：“消音，怎么了？”她长得够高，又穿着高跟鞋，理所当然地能够越过平日里碍眼妨事的隔板，把视线精准放在孔肖吟仰起的脸上，这一刻所有漫长的忍耐和等待被灌入救命的血浆，赋予了新的意义。

孔肖吟匆匆站起身，弯下腰去关电脑：“你等等我，一起下班吧。”

张语格捏住指尖，用钝痛来抑制身体里那些呼之欲出的快乐，她点了点头：“好啊。”

张语格像是长久蹲守在猎物身边的捕食者，甚至把自己融成了一泊边缘曲折的湖，即使被探灯直射地波光粼粼，也是寂静的，没有一点声音的，更何况窗外是僵成一块冷铁的漆黑。

鞋跟落在水泥地的响动搅混了大厦地下停车场的空气，昏黄的光跌在落了灰的汽车上，到处空旷简陋得生出一种末日废墟的错觉。

张语格走在孔肖吟后面，却是在瞧她软软白白的耳廓，那里因为天气炎热，又微微泛着充血的粉，张语格看了一会儿，便笑着垂下脸，她觉得脸颊有些发烫。

张语格当然不是合格的捕食者，她不想吞掉眼前诱人的食物，她只是想靠近一点，再靠近一点，把身上可怕的锐刺拔掉，把嘴角尖利的獠牙藏好，她蹑手蹑脚谨慎至极，她喜欢上了她的目标。

而目标毫不知情，对她黏人又热情，无数次在打闹嬉笑中钻进她的怀里，是一只毫无防备天真浪漫的羚羊，喝水吃草，从未想过危险的降临。

“tako，你扶着我一点。”孔肖吟哎哎呦呦地哼了几声，不仅用手指牢牢扣住了张语格的腕骨，还把纤瘦的身体软成水一样贴上来，“脚磨了，真疼。”

张语格下意识屏住了呼吸，她紧张又兴奋，偏偏要装作如无其事的模样搂着孔肖吟往车那边走，她的手掌蹭过孔肖吟瘦窄的腰肢，最后搭在了胯骨上。对方身上的纱制长裙又轻又薄，掌心更像是直接触到了温热的体温，张语格惹不住收紧手掌，想要把更多的东西包裹进去。

“嘶——”孔肖吟被捏得有点疼，她伸出手佯打了一下张语格，“你轻点，疼。”

她微微喘着气，用细线系在脖颈上的蝴蝶饰品，也跟着抖起翅膀，她靠在张语格怀里，长发尾扫得张语格手背发痒，刚才还显得荒凉的暗黄色灯光，给孔肖吟一大半躲在暗影里脸颊描了个模糊的金边，她们贴的近，都出了点汗，孔肖吟抬头说话的时候，轮廓边缘都湿漉漉的。

张语格没松手：“我怕你摔跤。”

听了这话，孔肖吟的骨头仿佛更软了一些，似乎完全靠着张语格的力量才维持着基本的站立，她半是撒娇地笑：“那你还不如背我过去。”

真是奇怪。

张语格想着，为什么蓝色清爽的夏天，会有现在这样暧昧而炽热的潮湿。

恶劣想法爬起来的时候甚至拖泥带水，海底是地震了还是火山喷发了，怎么她往日里藏得严丝合缝的东西，一瞬间就要鲁莽地跃出水面了，张语格难堪地呼吸了一下，催促着那个又在装柔弱的女人：“快走了。”

女人却是最敬业的演员：“脚疼啦——”她一边肉麻地娇嗔着一边恶作剧般地覆上张语格的手，要她把自己搂得更紧一点：“抱我也行。”

捕食者陷入了没能预知的绝境，她的食物自己献上咽喉，撒娇着诱惑她咬下去，咬出更多鲜美的液体。

“真幼稚。”张语格不轻不重怼了女人一句，她比怀里那只资深的撒娇精高出许多，无视过孔肖吟的意见搂着她继续往前走也仍是轻松的差事。

张语格偏回头，只把侧脸留给孔肖吟，女人被说教了一句，反倒乖觉起来，她总是游刃有余地掌握着相处的尺度。可是孔肖吟把眼睛黏在了张语格的那半边脸上，像是孤零零的灯盏注视着漫天黑夜，安静又亮的火热，张语格觉得有些折磨人，有什么东西挣扎着爬了出来，就在她的胸口，然后慢慢燃烧起来，滚出一团又一团朦胧的白色烟雾，那种无生命的气体正在支配她的身体，眩晕感振翅一般停歇在她的大脑皮层，柔弱地颤动着，似乎想要用这种凌迟似的手法，逼出她最深处的罪恶想法。张语格明明看不见那双有魔力的眼睛，她却偏偏能够想象出来，孔肖吟像漩涡一样的湿润瞳孔。

张语格自认为是个肉食者，她不是第一次盯上某个目标，也一直以来对那些毫无防备的鲜活的猎物充满了兴趣，披上友善温和的皮囊，就是等着有一天吞肉嚼骨，满足自己恶劣的难以填满的欲望。

可是这次她蛰伏了太久，即使小羊扭着身体投怀送抱，也没能舍得吮食一直渴望的动脉血。

张语格弯着腰把孔肖吟扶进后车厢，然后就像进了一张黑色的网，她被孔肖吟拽着领口，半踉跄地跌到生着小刺的蛛丝上。

“干嘛。”孔肖吟轻笑着凑近了，张语格突然闻到她身上，暧昧的，微苦的，迷幻的，酒一样的味道，她的脸浸润在弱小的光亮里，五官却一点也没有因为模糊失去魅力，反而因为擒着那样似有若无的笑意，更加像一朵淹没水面下的让人怜爱的花，“想接吻吗？”

“你——”

孔肖吟的手指堵住了张语格没能说出来的话，她的指腹真软，干燥又温暖，抵在张语格的嘴唇上，就开始一点点得溢着甜味。

“你的耐心也太好了，小朋友。”孔肖吟的面容忽然就变得陌生了，她被含着噪点的亮度包裹得漂亮又不真实，方格型的深色色块相互缠绵，化成水流一样的光影，“还是姐姐在你这里真的那么没有吸引力，怎么都这样费心诱惑你了，你都无动于衷呢。”

“或者说，是还在吃奶的小孩子，不懂成年人吗？”孔肖吟说到这里，嗤笑了一声，嗔怪得瞪了张语格一眼，“手放到你嘴边了，也不知道亲一亲。”

谁能想到，纯情的羚羊成了在后的黄雀。

张语格一动不动的，真相扼住了她的呼吸，自我膨胀的森林之王第一次发觉被彻底地愚弄了，她简直怒火中烧，把焦虑和狂躁做了火焰下的柴。

可是孔肖吟往柴里掺了别的东西，黑烟混着某种致幻性的气体一同升了起来，让她漂浮地快要分不清虚幻和现实，她被骗了，她必须要惩罚这个骗了她的女人。

张语格狠狠咬伤了孔肖吟的手指，浓烈的血腥味充斥着她的味蕾，灌入了她的鼻腔，张语格整个人细密地颤抖起来，心脏砰砰砰地疯狂跳动着，仿佛服用了什么违禁的药品，顿时催化了压制过久的情欲。

孔肖吟笑了起来，像是夏风穿过长廊尽头的白色风铃，她说，你喜欢这种吗tako，没关系，姐姐什么都可以陪你玩儿。

啊，真是不好喝，张语格跟孔肖吟在血液里激烈地交换唾液，她们吻得躁动，和春天发情而交配的动物没什么两样，张语格难过得想，不好喝，她惦记着的动脉血，一点也不好喝，腥，铁锈似的，划过胃壁只剩抽搐的疼。她的孔肖吟该是甜奶喂大的，血液里全是青草的香气还有绵软的甜才对。

孔肖吟温顺得不可思议，她似乎一眼看透了张语格的爱好，温软的眸子带着一点怯怯的惊慌，她的红色高跟鞋被张语格拽了下来，扔去了前座了车地毯上，就开始像猫一样蜷缩在狭窄的座椅上，小声喘着，又变回了最开始的那只羊。

张语格跪坐起来，逼仄的空间使她被迫弯下腰，她拉起孔肖吟细嫩的小腿，用力拽了一下，孔肖吟及腰的长发立刻被拽乱了，发丝就着汗液黏在脸侧，仿佛还买回家没多久就被坏小孩搞破的芭比娃娃，她小小地“嘶”了一声：“你……轻点……”

张语格置若罔闻，她的手从那细白的小腿一路摸上去，在密闭车厢里闷出的汗珠抚过时像是抹了一层柔滑的牛奶，黑色长裙顺势被撩开，更多的皮肤被暴露出来，孔肖吟忍不住般发出来哼唧的细吟。

她真的很瘦，单薄得不过一张纸似的，张语格捉了她的腰，惩戒一般去掐手心里滑腻的软肉，想要看看记忆里这样过于纤细的腰肢，是不是真的仿佛玫瑰根茎，一掐就断。

孔肖吟受不住地开始惊喘，疼痛在张语格嘴唇落下的那一刻陡然增大，腰侧那里红了一片，好像也抵不过情欲蒸腾里，被潮热熏烤着的眼框漫出来的糜艳的从水里滚了一遭的红。

张语格本来是看不见那些东西的，昏暗把色彩被抹去得轻而易举，她正埋在孔肖吟的腰腹里，把女人柔嫩的皮肤含进高热口腔，傲慢地享受着身下人生理性的臣服一样的颤抖，就听见了孔肖吟哭腔似的有些破碎的呜咽。她抖了一下手指，犹豫着抬起脸来，伸手去摸孔肖吟的眼角，便被滚烫的液体打湿了指尖，不得不承认，她一瞬间似乎看到了孔肖吟柔弱易碎的神态，明明张语格什么都看不见，却还是静静地瞧着孔肖吟，她觉得自己能够拼凑出来，能够把这样令她瞬间柔软的孔肖吟用线条和幻想拼凑出来，即使张语格知道，这个狡猾女人无非是在投其所好地演戏。

“我错了，你别掐我——”女人握住她的手指，带到唇边细细地亲吻，然后低声下气地讨着饶，她说到这里，顿了一下，溢出一个可怜兮兮的抽噎，“tako，我疼。”

可是怎么办，就算是水中的月亮，张语格也想拥抱。

她重新俯下身，用舌尖轻轻去舔腰腹那里被掐出了的薄红，她做的温柔又投入，以至于孔肖吟几乎要沉溺进去，差点忽略了张语格曲起指节，正隔着一层湿透的布料，往她的最中心顶弄。

孔肖吟早就湿透了，内裤上尽是粘腻的体液，可能在她叫住张语格一同回家的时候，便已经蠢蠢欲动地流着水，才这样迫不及待地在车里挑明了一切。

她任由宰割地被卸掉了下身最后的遮挡，纱裙底胡乱挤在胸口的地方，像一团揉不紧的黑色硬纸，不过贴合了片刻，便因为外力的消失渐渐散落开来。

玫瑰花瓣早就绽开了，柔软而滚烫，在黏稠凝固的黑暗里颤颤巍巍含着潮湿的露水，像是刚刚经历了一场温润的雨，被滋养得越发娇嫩。眼前那层凋零的光是火柴划过粗糙的红磷，张语格在等这样一个信号，火星微弱地摇晃着，迟迟不肯死去，筹谋已久戏剧刚刚上演，暗淡的见证者光明正大凝视这一切。

张语格已经不想再考虑偏差和欺骗，至少她正在掌控着，这场各自心怀鬼胎的性爱，又何必纠结于谁在弄虚作假。张语格的手掌覆盖在绵软潮热的土地上，那里培育着最漂亮最艳丽的玫瑰品种，夏天滚烫的夜雨裹藏在泥泞里，轻轻往里面插进手指，就源源不断地挤出水流来。

怀里人敏感到不可思议，不过堪堪半个指节，就难受得抖个不停，发出一些低迷的气音，可是体内的软肉却欲拒还迎地夹紧了蛮横进入的不速之客，不多时就尝到滋味般讨好吮吸，将手指一点点吞食完毕，连一丝疼痛都没有。

孔肖吟仰躺在刚刚能够容纳一个的汽车后座椅上，两双赤裸的蜜白大腿勾着张语格的腰，丰满的臀肉离了坐垫，在半空中我见犹怜地来回晃颤着，因为被贯穿的强烈快感，把小巧的脚背都绷直了，予取予求地叫人暴躁。

张语格当然想要蹂躏她，不管孔肖吟是不是那只狡诈的黄雀，她现在只是张语格身下脆弱的羔羊，野兽是有血性的，只恨不得插入得更深一些，要羔羊哭得出不了求饶才好。

“慢点……”顾及着场所，孔肖吟连哀求也不敢太大声，张语格一直没有靠近她，于是她只能抖着手去揪张语格的衣摆，“我……啊……”

张语格却故意一般，残忍地入得更深了，她把空余的那只手塞进孔肖吟胡乱喘气的嘴巴里，肆无忌惮地搅动着中间柔韧的舌，把那点本就微不足道的讨饶完全撕碎了。

孔肖吟被修长的毫无顾忌的手指探到了喉咙，她下意识地收紧了那块肌肉，生理性的反胃感促使她轻微挣扎起来，可是张语格正慷慨地给予着她另外的快乐，孔肖吟难受到濒临崩溃，第二根手指进来的时机恰到好处，有了之前的探索，它显得熟门熟入，轻易得找到了内壁上十分要紧的软肋点，不留情面得开始研磨。

她被肏得说不出话来，像是被钢针生生钉入墙壁的蝴蝶标本，只能把全部交到张语格的手上，纵容这个甜蜜的刽子手，疯狂地往她最柔嫩的地方撞。她把津液沾满张语格的手指，把从未开拓过的地方献与她占领，她被凿出了更多的水，孔肖吟觉得自己是个被锤烂的泉眼，浑身上下都在咕噜噜得流着液体，全是透明的黏稠的水液。

然而身体终究还是食髓知味的，肥嫩多汁的肉壁似乎鲜少被这样暴虐地对待，贪婪的肉欲在屡次的可怕攻击中寻到了从未体验过的刺激，孔肖吟被真正得肏开了，她不可抑制地仰着头，将背脊弓成一条漂亮的曲线，试图去缓解成倍翻滚的快感，她甚至开始分不清，这到底是不可想象的折磨还是难以企及的欢愉。

她浑身疲软，几乎要勾不住张语格的腰，又一次次被铺天盖地的快感反复磋磨，六神无主地颤栗发麻，流着粘腻的热汗。

“亲亲我……呜……”孔肖吟捉住张语格的手，一点点把上面油润的唾液舔掉，她似乎真的捱不住了，可怜兮兮地哭着，“tako——亲亲我……”

张语格在落下吻的时候放进的第三根手指，这几乎要了孔肖吟的命，一切都过载了，孔肖吟是被抛上天又强硬扯回来的灵魂，是超程的电动机，是日落是那摊染红云的赤血，新鲜的疼痛跟随着失控的快感重重地袭击过来，她抖得像要立刻死去，眼前的白光仿佛哈利波特死去后到达的那个只有纯色和邓布利多的地方，那里是快乐的天堂，是糜烂的解脱。

“不要不要不要……！”她神志不清地哭喊着，好像终于为自己的戏耍付出了代价，张语格灼热的呼吸烫在她酡红的眼角，快要烫掉那块薄弱的皮，“求求你——啊——”

张语格似乎终于被取悦了，她低低地笑起来，置身事外一般在大汗淋漓的情事里含了一块温度很低的冰，即使她仍是发烫的：“去吧去吧。”

孔肖吟在云上颠簸着颠簸着，飞速地下坠了。

打开的柔黄色车顶灯把温暖的光施舍出来，照亮了这片浓郁的黑色的雾，张语格抽出手指，上面半透明的体液被她擦在孔肖吟还在抖动的大腿内侧。

玫瑰花大张着她的腿，花瓣被暴雨打得七零八落，黏黏糊糊全是水渍，棉质的车垫上洇开了一块深色的淫腻的痕迹。孔肖吟起伏着胸口，仿佛还沉浸在没能过去的高潮余韵，她的眼睛红透了，巴掌大的脸上全是半干的泪水，裸露了一半的身体像是刚下了雪的有葱葱森林的高山，她真漂亮，张语格心脏软了一下。

张语格伏下身去，让自己轻轻依靠着孔肖吟，粗糙的纱制长裙犁过她白嫩的脸，触碰到的地方都开始微微发痒。

好像出太阳了，张语格慢慢热起来，她闭上眼睛，觉得太阳色调的光落在自己的眼眸上，把她眼皮那里变成一片坦荡的血红。

孔肖吟的手心贴上张语格的眼睛，湿濡的汗水风雨一般降落下来，张语格又看不到了，只能听见孔肖吟轻轻地娇艳地笑：“小家伙，送我回去吧。”


End file.
